Problem: A line is parameterized by a parameter $t,$ so that the vector on the line at $t = 2$ is $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix},$ and the vector on the line at $t = 3$ is $\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -4 \end{pmatrix}.$  Find the vector on the line at $t = -7.$
Answer: Let the line be
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \mathbf{a} + t \mathbf{d}.\]Then from the given information,
\begin{align*}
\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix} = \mathbf{a} + 2 \mathbf{d}, \\
\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -4 \end{pmatrix} = \mathbf{a} + 3 \mathbf{d}.
\end{align*}We can treat this system as a linear set of equations in $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{d}.$  Accordingly, we can solve to get $\mathbf{a} = \begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 20 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\mathbf{d} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -8 \end{pmatrix}.$  Hence,
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 20 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -8 \end{pmatrix}.\]Taking $t = -7,$ we get
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 20 \end{pmatrix} - 7 \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -8 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -17 \\ 76 \end{pmatrix}}.\]